


In Over Their Head

by TheVisitorBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, F/Non-Binary, First Time, Fucking Machines, Oral Sex, Other, Pubic Hair, Slash, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, fuck machine, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVisitorBlack/pseuds/TheVisitorBlack
Summary: When Pidge kisses Allura in a moment of passion, they have no idea what they're in for. Now with alternate Chapter involving Mindbreak and machine tentacles.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swiftling (Skylark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).

> So this is a gift for a non-binary friend of mine who is working at a hospital. As you may realize, that's a profession that can be somewhat stressful at the best of times, and now is not the best of times.
> 
> Pidge has been aged up a bit and is over 18 by request and preference.

Pidge stole another glance at Princess Allura. Even though the air was calm atop the castle of lions, the princess' hair looked windswept, like a glistening silver waterfall in the moonlight.

Allura had been on the edge of Pidge's mind for almost a week now. Ever since Pidge saw her in that pink, skintight uniform; their brain kept flashing the image up whenever their thoughts began to drift.

It didn't make sense. It wasn't right. Pidge had made it through basic training, through locker rooms with plenty of other cadets, male and female both, in various states of dress and undress and they'd never driven them to distraction like this before. Pidge had control of their mind, their... urges.

And besides; Allura was a teammate! They shouldn't be thinking of her that way! They were supposed to work together not...

Pidge's brain abruptly supplied them with a deeply intimate idea of what working together with Allura might look like. Allura was wearing her uniform again. Well, most of it anyway.

"Are you alright Pidge?" Allura asked, her almost iridescent blue eyes filled with concern. "You seem... distracted."

How could Pidge not be when Allura was around? They wondered if the pink marks beneath the corners of the princess' eyes were tattoos, or makeup, or maybe they were part of her skin?

Pidge wanted to lick them.

Their eyes widened. That wasn't an appropriate thought about a teammate at all!

The brown-haired pilot blinked, and Allura was there, right in front of her face, close enough that they could feel the princess' warm breath against their cheeks.

"Are you okay? You... you didn't respond," Allura asked, her head tilted at just the right angle for...

Pidge's head darted forward before they realized what they were doing and seized Allura's full lips with their own.

Allura's eyes were opening wider now, her cheeks flushing beneath those fascinating marks.

It was too late to pull back, the bespectacled pilot realized as their fingers threaded themselves into Allura's soft silver hair. They'd gone too far, and now... now it was all ruined, and-

Pidge felt a set of slender fingers thread themselves through their own short brown hair, pulling their head closer and deepening the kiss. Allura's tongue probed at their lips, seeking entry; and Pidge's mouth opened without a single conscious thought.

They closed their eyes, drinking in the moment and savoring Allura's scent; rain an hour after a lightning strike.

Allura moaned into their mouth, her blue eyes stealing their gaze as Pidge opened their own. She pulled back.

"You have no idea how hard it's been, waiting for you to make up your mind," Allura admitted softly, gazing down at Pidge.

Before Pidge could respond, Allura was kissing their chin, putting her markings right in the way of Pidge's own lips.

Pidge couldn't resist. Their lips parted around the pink marking and they sucked, gently; carefully licking the pink and the surrounding skin besides.

The texture beneath their tongue was almost uniform and there was no difference in taste; just a subtle sweetness, almost like the dew of a flower.

Allura moaned heavily, obviously enjoying Pidge's ministrations as tensed up, pulling Pidge closer in her need.

Pidge let go of the marking, lestt their face be permanently pressed into Allura's own, but making a note for later. Oh, they hoped there'd be a later!

With Pidge's lips newly unoccupied, Allura quickly captured them once more. This kiss hotter and more intense than the last, her passion doubled in intensity after what Pidge had done to her.

She pushed, and Pidge went down, falling back against the shell of the castle, Allura climbing atop the shorter Pilot and pressing their body down with her own.

"I have you now," Allura stated, "and I think... That I know the perfect way to help us both relax."  
Pidge stared up into Allura's iridescent eyes, her mouth cocked in a smirk as she pinned Pidge to the ground.

"You do?" Pidge asked, wondering just what they'd gotten themselves into.

"I do," Allura agreed, moving in to seize Pidge's mouth for a third time, her eyes flashing with the promise of endless passion.

Pidge melted into the kiss, relaxing against the surface of the Castle of Lions beneath them.

Allura's mouth was warm and inviting, her tongue tempting as it ran across Pidge's lips, seeking the brown-haired pilot's own. Pidge parted their lips, opening the door for this welcome invader and greeting her with their own eager acceptance.

Pidge was almost overwhelmed. Everything was moving so quickly! But somehow, the feel of Allura's tongue as it searched beyond their teeth for their own grounded them, as did the feel of Allura's breasts against their own much more meager bosom.

Suddenly, Pidge was burning up. Their clothes were too hot, too confining! They needed out of them, but they didn't want to do anything to end this moment, to break this kiss.

Pidge's eyes met Allura's own with a needful, pleading look. They could feel the princess' smile quirking against their lips, but Allura didn't break their lip-lock. Pidge was getting light-headed, they'd forgotten to breathe, lost in the experience of kissing Allura; her soft brown lips pressed against their own much paler pair.

In the end, Pidge broke their kiss with a gasp, panting for air, their almost hazel eyes locked, desperately onto Allura's own iridescent blue, begging, unwilling to let this, whatever this was, end.

Allura leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Pidge's cheek, pulling back before the brunette could reciprocate.

The princess leaned back until she was sitting atop Pidge's hips, her dress spread across Pidge's dark grey shorts; her body warm against Pidge's own despite the layers of cloth between them.

"You're overdressed for this," Allura observed looking down on her fellow pilot. She reached down and grabbed the green hem of Pidge's long sleeved shirt, lifting it up Pidge's slender form. The loose cloth slid easily up at first, past Pidge's pale and and their adorable innie belly button. The cloth stopped, caught between Pidge's slender form and the castle below. Pidge squirmed upwards, their abs flexing in the fading evening sun as they lifted their back and shoulder off the gently curving surface of the castle.

Allura didn't hesitate as she pulled Pidge's shirt off completely. Lifting the garment over Pidge's unclad breasts and over their arms and head. The red lining on the wide neck of the shirt barely ruffled Pidge's fluffy brown hair, though it did knock their glasses askew in passing.

The shoulder pads that Pidge had placed in the shirt to obscure their silhouette landed with a soft thunk on the castle as Allura tossed the shirt carelessly aside and drank in the sight of her prize.

Pidge was slight, slender but fit with a frame well suited to their new identity. Their breasts were small enough to not require any sort of support, and Pidge made good use of that fact; leaving them completely unbound beneath their shirt. Pidge was trembling beneath Allura as her gaze passed over them, smiling at what she was. Pidge's nipples drew the eye immediately. Small and brown, they capped Pidge's pale breasts, perked up and eager to be played with.

Pidge shivered slightly as Allura surveyed her with a gaze not dissimilar to that of an eager tiger, and Pidge realized all at once that in that metaphor? They were the one that had caught Allura by her tail.

Allura leaned in, her hands placed palms down to either side of Pidge's slender shoulders, trapping Pidge in place.

"That's better, isn't it?" Allura asked, nuzzling her cheeks against Pidge's bare chest.

Pidge nodded. Allura was a fellow pilot. They worked together! This was... It wasn't right. Those thoughts had held them back for almost a week, stopping them from acting on their feelings; filling them with guilt. Pidge shouldn't be doing this. They knew that. And yet...

All those excuses were falling into nothing in the face of Allura's unrelenting enthusiasm. Allura was like a tidal wave, sweeping away their every objection before Pidge even had time to voice it!

Pidge opened their mouth to say something, though not even they're were sure what, when instead of the intelligible speech they expected? A high-pitched needy moan emanated from their lips instead.

Allura was sucking on one of Pidge's perky nipples, pressing it tightly between her lips as she gazed up at Pidge with eager, playful eyes.

Allura lifted her head back, still sucking on Pidge's nipple. Pidge stared their jaw slack as they watched their nipple pulled up between Allura's lips, their breast stretched between their body and the princess' lips until suddenly the suction wasn't enough and Pidge's nipple popped from between Allura's wonderfully full lips.

Pidge groaned, their back arched in pleasure as Allura lavished her attention on Pidge's other breast, licking and sucking their nipple, and running her tongue around the imperfect circle of Pidge's areola as her fingers worked Pidge to distraction, playing with their newly freed nipple.

Pidge wanted to retaliate, to pay Allura back in kind for the pleasure she was inflicting on them, but they couldn't. They were not prepared for the sensations they were feeling. Sure, Pidge had played with themself before; they loved the way their clit felt when softly pressed between their fingers, but having their breasts sucked and licked and fondled by Allura? It was another level of sensation entirely!

Pidge's head was in the clouds as Allura began to unbutton their shorts, pulling them down their legs.

Pidge was unresisting, lifting their hips to ease the bulky cloth's removal as Allura smiled up at them with only her eyes, her mouth being otherwise engaged.

Still, as fun as playing with Pidge's breasts was, sheer biomechanics forced Allura to pause her lavish game to pay attention to the next part of her plan.

Pulling back from Pidge's soft breasts, Allura grasped the waist of Pidge's dark gray shorts and slid them down their body.

The baggy cloth passed easily over both their knees and their sneakers, leaving Pidge clad in nothing but their red high top sneakers, a pair of white socks hidden beneath their rims, and a form-fitting set of light gray boy shorts whose legs cut off a third of the way between their inseam and their knee.

Allura tossed the cargo shorts almost carelessly into the pile containing Pidge's shirt, before taking in the bounty of her work.

"You look lovely like this," Allura pronounced. "I want to see you dressed this way more often," she declared, her iridescent blue eyes sparkling in the dying embers of the daylight.

Pidge was too excited to speak. Their voice hadn't failed them, there were just so many things that they wanted to say that they were all jumbled up inside their head and they couldn't utter a word without the fear of it coming out as incomprehensible nonsense.

"Yeah," Pidge replied almost unconsciously, unable to form their words into anything more intelligible.

Allura smiled, enjoying the effect she was having on her friend. She reached down to grasp the waistband of Pidge's underwear, her elegant brown fingers firmly gripping the elastic as she began to slide off the cloth to reveal the bushy brown expanse of Pidge's pubic mound.

Pidge shivered at Allura slid their underwear off, and only partly from the encroaching frigid twilight air atop the Castle of Lions.

Pidge felt, exposed, beneath Allura's eager gaze; as if Allure, with her iridescent eyes, were some large hunting cat, and Pidge a mouse that she had caught between her paws.

Pidge could feel the way the cloth caught around their ankles, unwilling to pass their high tops as easily as their shorts had.

Carefully, Allura scooted back and began to unbuckle the velcro straps holding Pidge's sneakers firmly on their feet. First one, then the other, and then loosening the straps so that she could easily pull the synthetic material off of Pidge without the slightest pain or inconvenience, leaving the brunette in nothing but their simple white socks, and the gray underwear around their ankles.

The boy shorts quickly made their exit, added to the pile as soon as the shoes were out of the way.

Allura took hold of Pidge's ankles and slowly spread them, careful not to push too far, as she cleared the way to her prize.

"I promise Pidge; you'll be much more relaxed once I'm finished," Allura stated with a quiet confidence, as if her statement were an indisputable law of nature instead of a vow.

With Pidge's legs spread, the full bounty between their legs was revealed. "Are all humans so hairy?" Allura asked, fascinated as she gently ran her fingers through Pidge's pubic fur, almost petting them with a smile upon her face.

Pidge nodded. "Unless we shave," they admitted, nervously.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Allura asked, lowering her head to rest her cheek on Pidge's slightly coarse fur. "You look marvelous," Allura declared, looking up at Pidge.

Pidge's heart was racing. They had never experienced anything like this before. Allura was so gentle, and so... so effortlessly commanding. Pidge couldn't resist her, and... they didn't want to.

Pidge swallowed as Allura lifted her head and lowered it between Pidge's spread legs, her iridescent blue eyes locked firmly on Pidge's own brown.

To Pidge's surprise, the next sensation that they felt was not that of Allura's tongue on their folds, but that of her slender fingers seeking entrance to their inner passage.

Pidge was already wet. Allura's mere presence, coupled with their own vivid imagination had started that process, and Allura herself had assured its continuation as she played with Pidge's breasts. So Allura's fingers found no resistance as they sank into her depths, feeling around in the simple joy of exploration.

"You're so soft!" Allura marveled as she felt her way inside Pidge's sex, her fingers slowly rocking in and out, pressing each inner wall and fold, playing Pidge as if the other pilot were an instrument, and each new press could emit a new tone from the person trembling around her.

Pidge's breath came in short bursts now. They were nearing the edge, and Allura didn't even seem to notice.

"Please..." Pidge begged as they drew closer to the ledge. They couldn't do it from this alone, Pidge knew from experience that they needed more. They needed to touch their clit.

"Please, what?" Allura smirked. She was definitely aware of what she was doing to them, Pidge realized.

"Please..." Pidge begged. "Let me cum?" They asked, their tone curving upward in a cute little lilt at the end.

Allura only smiled in response, pulling her fingers free and licking them clean, one after another.

"Do you feel relaxed yet?" Allura asked with a easy smile.

Pidge shook their head.

"Then it seems that I'm not done," Allura declared, the rising moon making her hair shimmer like spun silver as she scotched back into position.

The feel of Allura's tongue inside their sex was like nothing Pidge had ever experienced before. It spun and curved in a way that Pidge was almost certain that human tongues could not, each lapping motion drawing Pidge closer and closer to the edge, but not over it, not yet.

Allura's eyes sparkled as she gazed up at Pidge's bespectacled face, the empty frames doing nothing to hide the vibrant need in Pidge's warm brown eyes. She'd read up on human courtship for this purpose, trying to learn how to make Pidge feel good. She'd examined science books, and even some of the magazines that the other pilots had hidden around the castle and in their rooms.

It wasn't a perfect solution, but hopefully it would be enough to make their first time together... special.

Pidge's heart was racing, their breath in short panting bursts as Allura expertly toyed with their sex. Pidge had never felt like this before, never been tormented like this, so clode to the climax they wanted but not allowed to reach it. If they could just reach down and... But no. The sparkling amusement in Allura's eyes stopped them. Allura was enjoying this, enjoying teasing and tormenting them in alternating turns, and somehow Pidge couldn't reach down to release themself from Allura's almost torturous game.

Allura smiled as Pidge's fingers moved back into place. They had clearly wanted to do something, but they hadn't. It was a show of trust, and one that Allura felt she should reward.

Slowly, her eyes locked on Pidge's own, Allura shifted her attention from Pidge's lower lips, to the large clit nestled at the top of them.

Pidge had always had a large clit. They knew it. It was as wide around as the tip of their pinky, and poked out completely visible from their hood. Allura found it almost instantly and began to suck.

Pidge's body started to thrash as the final bit they needed to cum was delivered in an almost unbearable burst, but Allura's lips would not be parted from their goal. Pidge could feel every millisecond as Allura pushed and probed their clit with her lips and teeth and tongue, playing with their button like a cat batting around a toy.

The pleasure came upon them in a wave, crashing into their body from the waist up until Pidge could feel their eyes lose focus and the thoughts, what few they had managed to hold onto through Allura's alluring assault, tumble effortlessly from their head.

Every muscle that Pidge could feel was tensing and releasing, as they thrashed beneath Allura's lovely lips. The wave went on and on, like a tremor in their bones, and Pidge completely unable to control it, completely at Allura's mercy.

Pidge lost track of time as Allura played with them, bringing them past the edge of satisfaction and into outright exhausting as she switched back and forth, amping Pidge up with her fingers before releasing them with her tongue.

Pidge gasped for breath, and suddenly? It was over. Allura licked her lips as she stared at Pidge, the helpless brunette clad only in their socks, laying on the roof of the castle, their eyes turned unseeing toward the star-filled night sky.

Allura lay down next to Pidge, wrapping her long brown arms around her nearly naked partner, pulling Pidge in close to share her warmth with them.

"Well, are you relaxed now?" Allura whispered softly into Pidge's ear before nibbling softly on the lobe to mark Pidge as hers for all to see.

"Yeah," Pidge smiled, nestling closer into Allura's embrace to fend off the cold night air. "I am."

The night passed silently, and Pidge resolved that next time? They would be the one helping Allura relax.

The End


	2. Pidge and the fuck Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same as the first chapter up until the line break. After that? Well, look at the chapter title!

Pidge: in Over their Head  
Voltron, Non-Binary Pidge Gunderson/Princess Allura, Oral, Fingering, F/Non-Binary, Consensual, Pubic Hair, First Time, Tentacles, Fuck Machine, Mindbreak, Complete

When Pidge kisses Allura in a moment of passion, they have no idea what they're in for.

____________________________________

  
Pidge stole another glance at Princess Allura. Even though the air was calm atop the castle of lions, the princess' hair looked windswept, like a glistening silver waterfall in the moonlight.

Allura had been on the edge of Pidge's mind for almost a week now. Ever since Pidge saw her in that pink, skintight uniform; their brain kept flashing the image up whenever their thoughts began to drift.

It didn't make sense. It wasn't right. Pidge had made it through basic training, through locker rooms with plenty of other cadets, male and female both, in various states of dress and undress and they'd never driven them to distraction like this before. Pidge had control of their mind, their... urges.

And besides; Allura was a teammate! They shouldn't be thinking of her that way! They were supposed to work together not...

Pidge's brain abruptly supplied them with a deeply intimate idea of what working together with Allura might look like. Allura was wearing her uniform again. Well, most of it anyway.

"Are you alright Pidge?" Allura asked, her almost iridescent blue eyes filled with concern. "You seem... distracted."

How could Pidge not be when Allura was around? They wondered if the pink marks beneath the corners of the princess' eyes were tattoos, or makeup, or maybe they were part of her skin?

Pidge wanted to lick them.

Their eyes widened. That wasn't an appropriate thought about a teammate at all!

The brown-haired pilot blinked, and Allura was there, right in front of her face, close enough that they could feel the princess' warm breath against their cheeks.

"Are you okay? You... you didn't respond," Allura asked, her head tilted at just the right angle for...

Pidge's head darted forward before they realized what they were doing and seized Allura's full lips with their own.

Allura's eyes were opening wider now, her cheeks flushing beneath those fascinating marks.

It was too late to pull back, the bespectacled pilot realized as their fingers threaded themselves into Allura's soft silver hair. They'd gone too far, and now... now it was all ruined, and-

Pidge felt a set of slender fingers thread themselves through their own short brown hair, pulling their head closer and deepening the kiss. Allura's tongue probed at their lips, seeking entry; and Pidge's mouth opened without a single conscious thought.

They closed their eyes, drinking in the moment and savoring Allura's scent; rain an hour after a lightning strike.

Allura moaned into their mouth, her blue eyes stealing their gaze as Pidge opened their own. She pulled back.

"You have no idea how hard it's been, waiting for you to make up your mind," Allura admitted softly, gazing down at Pidge.

Before Pidge could respond, Allura was kissing their chin, putting her markings right in the way of Pidge's own lips.

Pidge couldn't resist. Their lips parted around the pink marking and they sucked, gently; carefully licking the pink and the surrounding skin besides.

The texture beneath their tongue was almost uniform and there was no difference in taste; just a subtle sweetness, almost like the dew of a flower.

Allura moaned heavily, obviously enjoying Pidge's ministrations as tensed up, pulling Pidge closer in her need.

Pidge let go of the marking, lestt their face be permanently pressed into Allura's own, but making a note for later. Oh, they hoped there'd be a later!

With Pidge's lips newly unoccupied, Allura quickly captured them once more. This kiss hotter and more intense than the last, her passion doubled in intensity after what Pidge had done to her.

She pushed, and Pidge went down, falling back against the shell of the castle, Allura climbing atop the shorter Pilot and pressing their body down with her own.

"I have you now," Allura stated, "and I think... That I know the perfect way to help us both relax."  
Pidge stared up into Allura's iridescent eyes, her mouth cocked in a smirk as she pinned Pidge to the ground.

"You do?" Pidge asked, wondering just what they'd gotten themselves into.

"I do," Allura agreed, moving in to seize Pidge's mouth for a third time, her eyes flashing with the promise of endless passion.

Pidge melted into the kiss, relaxing against the surface of the Castle of Lions beneath them.

Allura's mouth was warm and inviting, her tongue tempting as it ran across Pidge's lips, seeking the brown-haired pilot's own. Pidge parted their lips, opening the door for this welcome invader and greeting her with their own eager acceptance.

Pidge was almost overwhelmed. Everything was moving so quickly! But somehow, the feel of Allura's tongue as it searched beyond their teeth for their own grounded them, as did the feel of Allura's breasts against their own much more meager bosom.

Suddenly, Pidge was burning up. Their clothes were too hot, too confining! They needed out of them, but they didn't want to do anything to end this moment, to break this kiss.

Pidge's eyes met Allura's own with a needful, pleading look. They could feel the princess' smile quirking against their lips, but Allura didn't break their lip-lock. Pidge was getting light-headed, they'd forgotten to breathe, lost in the experience of kissing Allura; her soft brown lips pressed against their own much paler pair.

In the end, Pidge broke their kiss with a gasp, panting for air, their almost hazel eyes locked, desperately onto Allura's own iridescent blue, begging, unwilling to let this, whatever this was, end.

Allura leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Pidge's cheek, pulling back before the brunette could reciprocate.

The princess leaned back until she was sitting atop Pidge's hips, her dress spread across Pidge's dark grey shorts; her body warm against Pidge's own despite the layers of cloth between them.

"You're overdressed for this," Allura observed looking down on her fellow pilot. She reached down and grabbed the green hem of Pidge's long sleeved shirt, lifting it up Pidge's slender form. The loose cloth slid easily up at first, past Pidge's pale and and their adorable innie belly button. The cloth stopped, caught between Pidge's slender form and the castle below. Pidge squirmed upwards, their abs flexing in the fading evening sun as they lifted their back and shoulder off the gently curving surface of the castle.

Allura didn't hesitate as she pulled Pidge's shirt off completely. Lifting the garment over Pidge's unclad breasts and over their arms and head. The red lining on the wide neck of the shirt barely ruffled Pidge's fluffy brown hair, though it did knock their glasses askew in passing.

The shoulder pads that Pidge had placed in the shirt to obscure their silhouette landed with a soft thunk on the castle as Allura tossed the shirt carelessly aside and drank in the sight of her prize.

Pidge was slight, slender but fit with a frame well suited to their new identity. Their breasts were small enough to not require any sort of support, and Pidge made good use of that fact; leaving them completely unbound beneath their shirt. Pidge was trembling beneath Allura as her gaze passed over them, smiling at what she was. Pidge's nipples drew the eye immediately. Small and brown, they capped Pidge's pale breasts, perked up and eager to be played with.

Pidge shivered slightly as Allura surveyed her with a gaze not dissimilar to that of an eager tiger, and Pidge realized all at once that in that metaphor? They were the one that had caught Allura by her tail.

Allura leaned in, her hands placed palms down to either side of Pidge's slender shoulders, trapping Pidge in place.

"That's better, isn't it?" Allura asked, nuzzling her cheeks against Pidge's bare chest.

Pidge nodded. Allura was a fellow pilot. They worked together! This was... It wasn't right. Those thoughts had held them back for almost a week, stopping them from acting on their feelings; filling them with guilt. Pidge shouldn't be doing this. They knew that. And yet...

All those excuses were falling into nothing in the face of Allura's unrelenting enthusiasm. Allura was like a tidal wave, sweeping away their every objection before Pidge even had time to voice it!

Pidge opened their mouth to say something, though not even they're were sure what, when instead of the intelligible speech they expected? A high-pitched needy moan emanated from their lips instead.

Allura was sucking on one of Pidge's perky nipples, pressing it tightly between her lips as she gazed up at Pidge with eager, playful eyes.

Allura lifted her head back, still sucking on Pidge's nipple. Pidge stared their jaw slack as they watched their nipple pulled up between Allura's lips, their breast stretched between their body and the princess' lips until suddenly the suction wasn't enough and Pidge's nipple popped from between Allura's wonderfully full lips.

Pidge groaned, their back arched in pleasure as Allura lavished her attention on Pidge's other breast, licking and sucking their nipple, and running her tongue around the imperfect circle of Pidge's areola as her fingers worked Pidge to distraction, playing with their newly freed nipple.

Pidge wanted to retaliate, to pay Allura back in kind for the pleasure she was inflicting on them, but they couldn't. They were not prepared for the sensations they were feeling. Sure, Pidge had played with themself before; they loved the way their clit felt when softly pressed between their fingers, but having their breasts sucked and licked and fondled by Allura? It was another level of sensation entirely!

Pidge's head was in the clouds as Allura began to unbutton their shorts, pulling them down their legs.

Pidge was unresisting, lifting their hips to ease the bulky cloth's removal as Allura smiled up at them with only her eyes, her mouth being otherwise engaged.

Still, as fun as playing with Pidge's breasts was, sheer biomechanics forced Allura to pause her lavish game to pay attention to the next part of her plan.

Pulling back from Pidge's soft breasts, Allura grasped the waist of Pidge's dark gray shorts and slid them down their body.

The baggy cloth passed easily over both their knees and their sneakers, leaving Pidge clad in nothing but their red high top sneakers, a pair of white socks hidden beneath their rims, and a form-fitting set of light gray boy shorts whose legs cut off a third of the way between their inseam and their knee.

Allura tossed the cargo shorts almost carelessly into the pile containing Pidge's shirt, before taking in the bounty of her work.

"You look lovely like this," Allura pronounced. "I want to see you dressed this way more often," she declared, her iridescent blue eyes sparkling in the dying embers of the daylight.

Pidge was too excited to speak. Their voice hadn't failed them, there were just so many things that they wanted to say that they were all jumbled up inside their head and they couldn't utter a word without the fear of it coming out as incomprehensible nonsense.

"Yeah," Pidge replied almost unconsciously, unable to form their words into anything more intelligible.

Allura smiled, enjoying the effect she was having on her friend. She reached down to grasp the waistband of Pidge's underwear, her elegant brown fingers firmly gripping the elastic as she began to slide off the cloth to reveal the bushy brown expanse of Pidge's pubic mound.

Pidge shivered at Allura slid their underwear off, and only partly from the encroaching frigid twilight air atop the Castle of Lions.

Pidge felt, exposed, beneath Allura's eager gaze; as if Allure, with her iridescent eyes, were some large hunting cat, and Pidge a mouse that she had caught between her paws.

Pidge could feel the way the cloth caught around their ankles, unwilling to pass their high tops as easily as their shorts had.

Carefully, Allura scooted back and began to unbuckle the velcro straps holding Pidge's sneakers firmly on their feet. First one, then the other, and then loosening the straps so that she could easily pull the synthetic material off of Pidge without the slightest pain or inconvenience, leaving the brunette in nothing but their simple white socks, and the gray underwear around their ankles.

The boy shorts quickly made their exit, added to the pile as soon as the shoes were out of the way.

Allura took hold of Pidge's ankles and slowly spread them, careful not to push too far, as she cleared the way to her prize.

"I promise Pidge; you'll be much more relaxed once I'm finished," Allura stated with a quiet confidence, as if her statement were an indisputable law of nature instead of a vow.

With Pidge's legs spread, the full bounty between their legs was revealed. "Are all humans so hairy?" Allura asked, fascinated as she gently ran her fingers through Pidge's pubic fur, almost petting them with a smile upon her face.

Pidge nodded. "Unless we shave," they admitted, nervously.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Allura asked, lowering her head to rest her cheek on Pidge's slightly coarse fur. "You look marvelous," Allura declared, looking up at Pidge.

Pidge's heart was racing. They had never experienced anything like this before. Allura was so gentle, and so... so effortlessly commanding. Pidge couldn't resist her, and... they didn't want to.

__________

  
Allura walked around Pidge until she was standing above the brunette's head, completely out of Pidge's sight. Pidge craned their neck upwards in order to see, but Allura placed a firm hand on their head and prevented them from looking up at her.

"Now, now," Allura chided, "No surprises."

Pidge didn't know what to think, so instead they just obeyed, waiting, shivering in the moonlight clad only in their white socks as Allura did something just out of eyeshot.

Pidge could hear beeping, but they couldn't quite figure out what Allura was up to.

Suddenly, Pidge could hear the sound of metal sliding over metal, and see the roof of the castle of lions opening in six seperate spots; one at the end of each of their limbs, one just next to their head, and one... between their legs.

"There we go!" Allura declared cheerfully. "Now you just have to lay back and relax, Pidge. The castle will do all the work for you."

Before they could parse Allura's words, Pidge felt cool metal wrap around their wrists, holding their arms aloft as the coils of what looked like an almost alabaster material wrapped around their wrists.

Allura was standing over them, smirking, and Pidge could see her entering a combination of button presses on some sort of exposed panel, but from the angle of their head, they could't quite see what.

A chair lifted up half an arm's length from the sock-clad soles of Pidge's feet, and Allura strode towards it with an eagerness that Pidge had rarely seen the princess express.

Metal tentacles, the twins of those wrapped around their arms, coiled around their ankles, spreading Pidge;s legs and lifting them up in the air, helpless to resist.

Allura was doing something to her back, pulling something, maybe? Pidge wasn't sure. All they could do was watch helplessly now. There was give in their bindings, and when they struggled Pidge could feel the tentacles give way as they kicked and pushed with their hands; but their squirming had as much effect in freeing them from the predicament that Allura had placed them in as a person treading water had of punching the sea away from them.

Allura stepped out of her dress without doing a single thing to create an opening in the cloth. It just sort of... phased off her body in a way that Pidge found absolutely enthralling for more than one reason.

How did it do that? Was this more Alteran tech? Could all of Allura's clothes do that? If Pidge asked... Would Allura show them?

Allura carelessly kicked her dress over into the pile already filled with Pidge's clothes and sat on her newly risen throne, her eyes eagerly locked on Pidge's helpless form.

"I really do hope you enjoy this," Allura admitted. "I saw it in one of the magazines that Hunk has hidden beneath his bed," she admitted proudly. It was so hard to get a straight answer from any of the other pilots as to what she wanted! It was almost like they were deliberately hiding the information from her. Allura had no idea why this was happening, some kind of human cultural thing perhaps? But for whatever reason all of their books and educational pictures and diagrams about how to please and relax human beings were treated as secret and forbidden treasures by each and every one of the pilots!

Allura had only gotten a break after catching a glimpse of an image of a naked human when visiting Hunk in his room. Hunk had quickly kicked the magazine out of view, but Allura had remembered it! And so, given the secrecy that everyone seemed to treat the information with, Allura crept in when he wasn't looking and sized the document for herself.

It was a fair bit of work to make sure that the Castle of Lions had the ability to emulate the images in the book, but the look of absolute ecstasy on the human's face in the image meant that this would be more than worth it if Allura could give the same expression to Pidge!

Pidge swallowed, hard as Allura's eyes glinted mischievously. The openings in the castle between their legs and near their head were starting to extrude tentacles as well.

Now that Pidge could see the way that Allura was sprawled across her throne, one hand reaching down to what Pidge couldn't quite see but could only assume from the positioning of her arm was between Allura's legs, they thought they knew how the next part of Allura's plan was about to proceed.

The first tentacle, the one nearest to Pidge's head, twisted up like a snake rearing back to strike and hovered in front of Pidge's head. It was made of the same long segmented sections of almost alabaster metal as the other tentacles, with a domed metal head crowning it.

Pidge opened their mouth to protest, and the tentacle took the opportunity to press against their lips, sliding across their skin in a way that made the hair on the back of Pidge's arms stand on end in nervous anticipation.

Pidge licked the head. It tasted metallic, not really like anything at all, but cool to the touch, and much more yielding than they'd though just from looking at it.

The tentacle approached closer, Sliding past Pidge's lips, their teeth, their tongue, and just... resting there as the Brunette got used to the sensation of having something, anything like that in their mouth.

Allura's arm was moving with a purpose, up and down, and in other directions that Pidge was too distracted to really appreciate as they licked their tongue around the metal head of the tentacle filling their mouth.

The first reminder that there was another hole in the castle that Pidge had forgotten about came from the feeling of a tentacle rubbing itself against the entrance to their already damp sex. Pidge's eyes widened almost comically as they felt the tentacle slip easily inside their sex, pleasantly stretching the in ways that Pidge had never experienced before.

Pidge focused on the sensation, even as the tentacle inside their mouth began to ease its way further in and down into their throat. Pidge Swallowed heavily, trying successfully to suppress their gag reflex as they were slowly and methodically fucked between both pairs of lips, held helplessly in the air like a prized iece of art.

Pidge closed their eyes, focusing on the sensations, the way the metal tentacles seemed to pulsate almost like living things inside their respective passages. They could feel their pulse pounding in synchronization to the tentacles gently ravishing them as the fuck machine that they were caught in began to speed up.

With their eyes closed, Pidge was not particularly adept at seeing things, therefore the brunette hadn't noticed the sight of Allura, standing up from her throne and striding eagerly to Pidge's side as a second, unnoticed, tentacle rose up between their open legs.

The first clue that Pidge had that Allura had returned was the sensation of her slender fingers pinching Pidge's left breast, rolling their nipple between her extended digits.

Pidge's eyes flew open, and they could see Allura standing above them, smirking as she held another tentacle in her hand. "Don't relax just yet," Allura chided. "I'm not done with you," she admonished, trailing her fingers down Pidge's nearly naked body and tracing a pattern on their abs.

Pidge couldn't reply, their mouth was otherwise occupied with a tentacle that seemed much more organic than any construction of metal they had seen outside their lions.

Allura's index finger traced its way down, idly circling Pidge's clit _just_ far enough away to keep them from cumming as she reached the flushed lips of Pidge's entrance.

Pidge had never been fucked like this before. They'd never been fucked at all in fact, and now they were trapped in place, held naked and aloft in the serpentine grip of Allura's diabolical fuck machine.

It was driving them insane! The tentacles were pulsing within them, and Pidge could swear that they could feel the textures of the metal shift and change against their inner walls.

Heedless of the euphoria that she was inflicting on Pidge, Allura spread the brunette's lower lips, slowly stretching them obscenely wide as she pushed the tentacle fucking them to the bottom of Pidge's sex.

Pidge gasped through their nose, their mouth flexing uselessly around the metal tentacle occupying it as Allura enacted her plan.

Slowly enough that Pidge could see it coming, Allura brought her fingers to bear, her slender digits seeking entrance to their inner passage.

Pidge was sopping wet. They'd started the conversation (such as it was) already thinking about Allura and what she might do to them and Allura's enthusiastic response to their kiss had paved the way for yet more lubrication to fill Pidge's supple folds. Enough lubrication in fact, that the tentacle still pumping away between their legs had had no problems at all in its performance. Allura's eager exploration of Pidge's petite breasts hadn't hurt in that respect either.

So Allura's fingers found no resistance as they sank into their depths, feeling around in the simple joy of exploration.

"You're so soft!" Allura marveled as she felt her way inside Pidge's sex, her fingers slowly rocking in and out, pressing each inner wall and fold in counterpoint to the tentacles already ravishing them, playing Pidge as if the other pilot were an instrument, and each new press could emit a new tone from the person trembling around her. "I wonder if I could fit my entire hand inside you..." Allura mused. "I bet you'd keep it nice and warm for me, wouldn't you?"

Pidge moaned, the metal cock between their lips muffling the high pitched squeal of enthusiasm that Pidge had intended and turning it into something slightly deeper.

Pidge's breath came in short bursts now. They were nearing the edge, and Allura didn't even seem to notice.

"Please..." Pidge begged as they drew closer to the ledge. But the cock inside their mouth turned their heartfelt plea into senseless toneless gibberish as it plunged deeper into their throat, robbing them of their voice.

Pidge was losing their mind! This was like nothing they'd ever felt before, and yet- It still wasn't enough. They couldn't cum from this alone, no matter how much they ached for it!

They needed more. They needed to touch their clit.

Of course that was impossible. Allura's tentacles had held them fast and there was no way that Pidge could even _dream_ about getting their fingers where they needed to be to unlock their own release.

"I think I know what you want," Allura nodded with a smile as she withdrew her fingers from Pidge's passage.

But instead of the much needed relief that Pidge was craving, Allura's fingers were replaced promptly with something larger; the second tentacle that Allura had held firmly in her grip was now being fed inside Pidge's increasingly stretched out sex.

Pidge's eyes went wide as the tentacles inside them began to plunder them in counterpoint. Like the pistons in the engine of a car, the merciless fuck machine that Allura had set to task pushed in and out of their sex, never quite pulling free from the grasp of Pidge's eager lower lips.

Pidge's eyes began to roll up in their head as the pleasure began to overwhelm them. They had no control, no way to resist the relentless onslaught of the fuck machine as Allura stood over them, watching.

Pidge's eyes were losing focus as the tentacles pistoned in and out between their legs. They tried to beg, but the tentacle pulsing in their throat had robbed them of their voice. They were helpless to resist; in every way that mattered they were a prisoner to the pleasure that Allura had chosen to inflict on them.

Allura grinned as she watched Pidge squirm in the air in front of her. She could see every muscle flexing and tensing as the pleasure overwhelmed them. The curve of their hips, their slender legs, their lovely little breasts...

Allura leaned in to lick Pidge's nipple, sucking on it softly to try and drive them to even greater heights of pleasure. A symphony of stifled shrieks and muffled moans escaped past Pidge's stuffed lips as Allura licked her way up Pidge's shoulder to their neck.

Pidge could barely think. They'd touched themselves before but- Pidge blinked, their train of taught broken by the squirming of the tentacles inside their overstretched sex. Pidge had never felt like this before!

They could feel the metal cocks inside their aching passage. Their whole body felt like it was on fire! When they masturbated, it had neer- this had never happened before! But now... They just- Even thinking was-

Allura stared as Pidge thrashed and moaned, her arms wrapping around them as the pleasure she had designed for them began to overwhelm them.

Pidge was adorable. Not just now, but always. So smart and witty, and seeing them like this only drove it home how much Allura wanted them. She never wanted to let Pidge go.

Struck by the moment Allura bit down on Pidge's shoulder, marking them as hers to anyone that could see. Pidge was hers. Hers. And Allura wasn't ever going to give them up.

Pidge could barely feel the bite over the sheer onslaught of sensation they were being subjected to. They were drowning; drowning in pleasure as the fuck machine squirmed inside them, The tentacles twisting and caressing them from moth the inside and out.

Allura was kissing them, sucking on their skin in exactly the same place as Pidge had lavished attention on Allura's markings. Pidge could see Allura's iridescent eyes ablaze with need as she bit down just hard enough to leave a mark. Branding Pidge as hers as indelibly as she could with the tools at hand.

They were going to lose their mind, Pidge realized. If this continued Allura was going to break them, destroying them with pleasure as surely as the night followed the day. They were helpless to resist.

Pidge's glasses had fallen askew, popped out of place by the forces ravishing their body, and now? Allura reached down and removed them completely. Stepping back to look over her work, Allura smiled. 

She never wanted this to end. She wanted Pidge snuggled in her bed each and every night. She wanted to feel her fingers in their slit, taste their juices on their lips as they fell asleep together. Allura was going to make their first encounter together completely unforgettable. It would take more than just sex to wing Pidge's heart, but Allura had time, and certainly the sex could help her on her way to her goal.

Pidge was only dimly aware as Allura slipped between their legs. The pleasure was too much! They could feel themself breaking in the face of it. They sucked on the tentacle in their mouth, helpless to resist. Their tongue caressing it as it pumped in and out of them.

Pidge couldn't reel their legs anymore. Their arms, everything was being washed away in a wave of unrelenting euphoria. It was too much! Any more of this and they'd lose everything!

Allura leaned in between Pidge's spread thighs and began to lick their flushed and swollen lower lips, staring as the glistening tentacles squirmed and twisted inside them. Pidge was dripping wet, their thighs drenched with their own arousal, the tentacles gleaming as their juices caught the moonlight.

Allura slid a finger into Pidge's sex, just below their clit, and swirled it around against Pidge's soft folds, gathering their honey on the nimble digit; grinning as Pidge squeezed against her as if unwilling to let Allura's finger go.

Pidge tasted perfect, Allura decided as she licked her finger free of every taste of the person she had fallen for. "You are mine," Allura whispered intently, leaning in to kiss Pidge's belly button.

Allura's hands stroked Pidge's soft skin, massaging their way down their body until they reached Pidge's outer thighs.

"Don't worry Pidge, I'll take care of you," Allura promised.

Pidge couldn't hear her. They couldn't hear anything. Their vision was going white, their hearing distant and faded. They were losing it, they realized. Losing themself! Losing their very mind!

It was too much!

Allura by herself would have been more than enough for Pidge! This diabolical fuck machine that they could feel twisting and squirming and pounding deep inside their core was going to shatter them into a million pieces!

Allura leaned in began to suck on Pidge's swollen clit. Pidge bucked in the tentacles' embrace, needing... needing more! More of what they weren't sure, but whatever it was they needed it.

Their mind was breaking around them into pieces, like a pane of glass thrown purposefully onto the ground. They were forgetting things; where they were, _who_ they were! But there was no way to escape, no way to resist. They were being crushed under the pleasure and all they could do was... give in.

Pidge's clit was tantalizing, Allura thought as she gently licked the large nub. It was almost unbearably cute, the way it poked out, completely visible from beneath their hood. And it was large enough that there would be no way for Pidge to hide it from her even after the night was over.

Allura could feel Pidge's clit shake beneath her tongue as the machine she'd designed mercilessly continued to ply its trade on her new lover.

Pidge was ready, Allura thought to herself.

Carefully, she took Pidge's clit into her mouth and then tenderly bit down, nibbling on her prize.

Pidge's body started to thrash as the final bit they needed to cum was delivered in an almost unbearable burst, but Allura's teeth and tongue would not be parted from their goal. Even with their mind completely shattered beneath the deluge of pleasure that Allura had inflicted on them, they could feel every millisecond as Allura pushed and probed their clit, nibbling firmly enough to leave marks.

The pleasure smashed into them like a wrecking ball, their body thrashing with sudden release as the machine continued to fuck them without a single pause. They couldn't think; couldn't even remember their own name. All that existed for them was the relentless wave after wave of pleasure ravishing their body and then finally, _finally_, returning to the sea.

Every muscle in their body could feel was tensing and releasing, as they thrashed beneath Allura's possessive caress. They were completely at Allura's mercy.

The waves beat down, one after another, washing away their mind completely until they were nothing more than a vessel for the pleasure that Allura had granted them.

"Cum for me," Allura commanded, pinching their clit beneath her teeth.

And they did, Thunderously.

Time lost all meaning as Allura played with them, bringing them past the edge of satisfaction and into outright exhaustion as she switched back and forth, letting her unceasing fuck machine build up another wall of pleasure before Allura sent it back down with a quick caress of their clit, either with her fingers, her lips, her teeth, or her tongue. 

They gasped for breath, trying fruitlessly to hand onto something. Their name was gone, their sense of self, of time, of everything and even words themselves had ceased to have any meaning! 

They didn't know what happened, but suddenly everything stopped. the tentacles inside them bulged, stretching their passages to the limit before pumping them full of something slippery, warm and wet. They could feel it inside of them, slipping down their throat to rest warmly in their belly, just as it coated their passage and began to fill them up from below.

It felt wonderful as the fluid filled their womb, stretching and inflating their belly slowly as Allura looked on. They stared sightlessly up at the sky, enjoying the warmth as the machine stopped, slowly pulling out of their sex and mouth.

Allura lay down next to Pidge, wrapping her long brown arms around her nearly naked partner, pulling Pidge in close to share her warmth with them. The fluid she'd included for the sake of authenticity was leaking from Pidge's sex just like in the final image from Hunk's instructional manual.

"Are you relaxed now?" Allura asked quietly.

The only response she received was the brunette squirming closer to her to snuggle deeper into Allura's embrace.

Holding each other the lovers drifted off to sleep.

Pidge woke up hours later more refreshed than ever. They shouldn't have been. They were sleeping outside, nearly naked, in a pool of what looked suspiciously like cum leaking from between their thighs, but somehow Pidge knew that everything was alright.

Recollection came back slowly, but Pidge didn't mind. Nestled as they were in Allura's tight embrace Pidge had no motivation to move a single muscle. 

Tomorrow, they decided.

If there weren't any missions tomorrow? They'd definitely be doing this again.

**The End**


End file.
